jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
King of Mars
"King Of Mars" is an episode of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron. Plot Jimmy and his friends are using his telescope to stargaze. Sheen calls Jimmy over to the telescope and claims he has discovered alien life, but he's really pointing at Carl's mole. As she sprays perfume on herself, Cindy asks Libby to keep an eye on Mars for her because it didn't seem normal. Cindy walks over to flirt with Jimmy. He then recognizes the smell as a perfume called Eau de Amino Acid. When Jimmy notices the perfume, he calls it "A bewitching scent". He and Cindy gaze at each other. Realizing he's out in front of some people, Jimmy swerves his enormous telescope to the left, knocking Cindy off. The telescope starts to take pictures of a comet. When Cindy gets up, she kicks him off the telescope and aims it on Mars. She then smacks Jimmy up against the eyepiece. Just then, a huge flare erupts from the surface of Mars. Goddard downloads the pictures that the scope was taking at the time and zooms in on the flare. Jimmy recognizes it as hydro-quantum energy, to which Cindy replies that she "read about that stuff" and that one could power an entire city with just one ice cube, and Jimmy adds that one could power the world with one flush of a toilet. He then determines there is an infinite power source, with which he could shatter all known boundaries of science. The ground begins shake, and a giant, walking tripod appears. Sheen and Carl, thinking it is alien craft, bow to it. However, it was actually Eustace Strych. He demands to know what they were doing on his property. Jimmy refused to tell him, and Eustace returned to his tripod, and tried to capture him and his friends. Jimmy outmaneuvers him though, and knocks over Eustace's tripod with his telescope. Eustace faints and everyone else escapes. The next day, Carl and Sheen receive free sausage. Jimmy prepares his rocket for travel. Cindy and Libby walk up to get a briefing on the mission, when Jimmy notices something's different about Cindy. She says she put on radiation proof mascara and lip gloss. Jimmy is love struck again and accidentally burns Goddard's tail with a blowtorch. Jimmy then tries to convince her not to come. Cindy protests and and he gives in without fighting. He shows her and Libby the map of Mars they need to find the energy source. Down the street though, in the truck that gave Sheen and Carl the sausage, Eustace and his butler Blix are spying from a hidden camera in one of the forks they gave Sheen and intend to beat Jimmy to Mars. 3 days later, Jimmy's rocket is on its way to Mars. To get Jimmy's attention, Cindy is wearing a new flight-suit. Jimmy has been staring at her the whole trip, and once again realizing he is in front of his friends, states "Well, if you think I've been staring at you the whole time, I haven't!" This starts up another mock argument until the ship is hit by a blast of energy. The culprit is none other than Eustace. He drained all the energy from the ship and one more hit would destroy Jimmy and his friends. Jimmy has only one blast left, but can't even aim due to lack of energy. Eustace fires his torpedoes and Jimmy and his friends prepares for their demise. Cindy, though, opens the airlock a tad, propelling the ship away from the missiles and putting Eustace's tripod in range for Jimmy's proton blast. The blast sends the tripod spiraling down to Mars. In the process of bragging about her airlock maneuver, Cindy sends their ship spiraling down to Mars as well. Using Goddard as transportation, Jimmy and Co. start their search for the energy source. Eustace and Blix survive the crash and discover that Sheen got a piece of sausage on the camera lens, thus making the map unreadable. A few hours later, Jimmy and the gang start to make camp for the night. Jimmy is once again gazing at Cindy, this time under the two moons. He starts to say something nice to Cindy, but to his embarrassment, everyone was watching that time and he denies that he was gazing at Cindy under the moonlight. Cindy, fed up with Jimmy trying to cover up his emotions, walks away from camp, only to be picked up by Eustace. He convinces her to help him get the Mars map by offering money and the fact that their alliance would make Jimmy jealous. The next morning, Cindy picks up Jimmy with the tripod and lets Eustace and Blix retrieve the map. Once Eustace knows the location, he pushes Jimmy and Cindy away from the tripod and starts off to get the energy source. The gang is enraged that Cindy betrayed them to Eustace. Cindy argues that Jimmy didn't notice her, and he says he was pretending to ignore her. Jimmy admits that he thinks Cindy is very pretty and smart and that he was only pretending to ignore her, because she was distracting him. Goddard's batteries were zapped by Eustace, so they had no way to reach the energy source. That is until Carl mentioned his pants were elastic. Jimmy then uses them as a sail, catching up to Eustace. Both Jimmy and Eustace reached the top of the pyramid the energy source was on top of and charge their swords and begin to duel over whose the energy source belongs to. The duel begins, and Eustace attempts to cut Jimmy into pieces, but Jimmy dodges the strikes. Eustace knocks Jimmy to the ground, and as Jimmy's Sword falls of the pyramid, Eustace tries to stab Jimmy. But before he does the duel ends, because three Martians, who were previously presumed to be statues, said Mars was theirs. They were sick and tired of earth sending probes and spacecrafts, so they decided to destroy Earth and Jimmy right then and there. The Martians lock everyone's feet up in stone cuffs. Since Jimmy and Eustace have swords, they can break free and save Earth. Eustace refuses to ally with Jimmy until Cindy punches him in the stomach. Jimmy and Eustace break the others free. They rewire the Martian power source while the others distract the Martians. Jimmy finished rewiring everything and was about to reactivate the system when a Martian picked him up. Eustace pushed a blue button to activate the system, and it started to rain. As it turns out, Martians are allergic to rain. The Martians traded Jimmy some of their power source so he would make it stop raining. They use this power to return to Earth, unscathed. Twonkie Sightings *As Carl and Sheen are eating sausages. *"About time. Mars bites!" Trivia *Libby complaining that Cindy and Jimmy should "get a lab" is a reference to the well-known phrase "get a room". * When on Mars, Sheen sings a song about a martian named “Ringo.” This is a possible homage to Ringo Starr, former drummer of The Beatles. * Jimmy pretty much admits he likes Cindy in front of his friends but denies it. * This is the second time Cindy helps the villain. The first time was in The Eggpire Strikes Back. * This is the last 22 minute episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Half Hour Episodes